


All Day Long

by edmuretully



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Childbirth, F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, SO MUCH FLUFF, True Love, Vikings, husband and wife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 04:44:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12204102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edmuretully/pseuds/edmuretully
Summary: Your husband was out hunting when you had gone into labor. You were hoping he would return in time before the baby will be born.





	All Day Long

**Author's Note:**

> I realized I need Halfdan fluff at the moment. So here it is. I have the HC that he is only the sweetest and kind when he is around his wife and children. So thats where this happened. I hope you enjoy!

The contractions has started yesterday morning when you were down in the great hall helping with the tapestry weaving. Your husband was out hunting for the day with his brother so you weren’t sure when he would be back home. The pain was instant and hit you like you wouldn’t have imagined. You were hunched over from the pain. The other women around knew instantly what was going on. One went to go fetch the healer for you while you were ushered carefully to a different room.

You were told to lay down on the bed for the time being while the rest of the women were running around getting everything prepared for the birth. Once the healer arrived she helped you out of your dress and helped you into a nightgown. The contractions had become consistent and always more painful than the last. After awhile you couldn’t lay in bed any longer you had to get up and walk. You paced back in forth worrying your husband won’t be back in time.

“Of all the days to go hunting!” You cursed out loud, “Halfdan you bloody idiot.” You continued pacing back and forth, “Please tell me Halfdan has been found and he is on his way here!” You barked out at one of the helpers. All they did was shake their head no and continued helping you through this. You huffed at their reactions. _I swear to Odin or whichever one is listening to me now. Please make sure my husband makes it to me in time to see his child born into this world. I cannot do this without him._ You silently prayed.

Your memory drifted back to the day you told your husband you were with child. That was one of times you had seen him at his absolute happiest. When you told him his reaction was adorable, "You mean it? You are with child? This isn't some jest?" He questioned, "Why would I jest about something like this." You grabbed his hand and placed it on your belly. "You are going to be a father Halfdan." He stared down at his hand at your belly. He proceeded to kneel down so his face was level with your stomach and his hands. "Hello Little One. I know you are only very small in there but I wanted to tell you, your mother and I can't wait to meet you." You almost cried for how sweet the whole scene was. He placed a kiss upon your belly and then placed his forehead against it. You ran a hand through his hair and motioned him up. "Who knew the feared Halfdan the Black could be so sweet?" He placed a soft kiss upon your lips and then said "Shh we must keep it a secret." He joked. 

 The next contraction pulled you out of your sweet memory as the pain became much worse. By now it has grown dark and there was still no sign of Halfdan or the baby. Still many hours had passed and now the healer had written protective runes on your belly helping you and the child. You were sure you weren't able to last much longer from the pain but each time you seem to manage. 

 You knew the wee hours of the morning would be fast approaching realizing the babe has taken a whole day and not wanting to show it's face. "Well it definitely takes after it's father at this point." You joked to yourself. 

 By morning Halfdan and Harald had finally returned from hunting showing off the huge elk they had brought back. They entered the great hall realizing things were a miss. "(Y/N)!" Halfdan yelled hoping you were here to greet him on his return home from a successful hunt. He called your name again and nothing. One of the slaves ran up to him to inform him of what was happening but before she could tell him your screams filled the entire hall. Halfdan didn't even wait for the slave to tell him where you were. He followed the sounds of the screaming and yelling. He burst through the door realizing the scene that laid out before him. You double over in pain gripping on to a wall post. You looked up to see what happened and realized he was finally here. 

You stood up agony written all over your face. "Where. Have. You. Been!?" You managed to huff out at him. He ran straight to your side, "I'm so sorry my love if I would have known I would have made it here sooner!" He pleaded, "well if you must know the little one decided that yesterday morning was a good time to start this up. Right after you left. I've been dealing with this since then." You about cried realizing that you've been in this state for that long. "Again I am so sorry my love, but I am here now with you. I will not leave your side and i’ll be here to welcome our child into the world." 

 You made your way to the make shift bed they had on the floor just in case. Blankets, pillows, and hay strewn about. Halfdan helped you down and the healer came to check on you. "(Y/N) you are ready to push now. The baby is coming." "Seems like the little one was waiting for their father to come back." You mentioned while looking up at your husband. All he could do was smile and kiss your forehead. "Now you are going to push when I say so." Halfdan sat behind you bracing you for what was to come. "Push". You pushed and pushed with Halfdan giving you words of encouragement in your ear. You pushed a couple more times when they healer mentioned one more good push and the baby will be here.

 "You are doing so well my love. I'm so proud of you." Halfdan almost cooing at you. You looked up at him pretty much admitting defeat, "I cannot do this anymore. I cannot." You sobbed out, "Yes, you can. Just one more push for me my love." You nodded and pushed with all your might and the next thing you realized was the sounds of a baby crying. You titled your head forward realizing it was finally here. You looked at Halfdan who was staring at you and could see he was on the verge of tears. 

The healer handed you the baby wrapped in cloth. "Congratulations. She is beautiful." You could help the tears that were flowing as you were finally holding your precious baby. "A girl" was all you heard coming from your husband, "A precious baby girl." Halfdan was still sitting behind you staring down at the both of you just trying to figure out how he became this lucky and thank the gods silently for bring you and the precious little one into his life. 

 "What should we call her?" You asked rocking the babe in your arms. You had not thought of any girl names when you two talked about names for the child. Only boy names since he was so sure you were having a boy. Halfdan had moved to sit next to you now extending his arms out to hold his child. You carefully handed over the little one. He was in such awe that you and him were able to create such a sweet thing. "What about Hulda?" He asked. You said the name a couple of times to get a feel for it. "Hulda. I love it. Welcome to the family Hulda Halfdansdottir." You cooed. 

 "You already have your father's heart little Hulda. Now don't forget you have to share it with your mother. For without her there would be no you." You smirked at his statement and gave him a slight nudge. "You helped too you know." " As true as that may be you are the reason she was brought into this world and I must remember to give a sacrifice to the gods for blessing me with you and her." You wrapped your arms around his shoulder admiring your husband and your daughter. 

Halfdan looked back up to you for a moment, "Thank you" he whispered, he looked back down to her, "Now you must muster up your strength sweet Hulda. Once you are big enough your father here will be training you to become one of the most feared shieldmaidens in all the land." You could help stifle the small laugh that escaped you. "How about we worry about becoming new parents and then talk about our future shieldmaiden." He nodded beaming from this whole day. You two kissed with such a passion it took all the pain your body still had from the birth away for the moment. "I love you so very much (Y/N). And thank you for bringing our beautiful daughter into this world." You simply nodded and cuddle into the two of them. And that's where the three of you started the next journey of your lives together.


End file.
